Triumph Over Darkness
by Mother Zephyr
Summary: Hermione is on the verge of breaking down completely. It takes the interruption of a couple of Slytherins to break her out of her depression. A DMHG story of love, darkness, and motorbikes.


**Author - **Zephyr**  
Title – **Triumph Over Darkness**  
Rating – **R – for language and sexual situations**  
Challenge -** Hermione. Draco. Leather. (or Dragonhide.)**  
Summary/Medium – **Hermione is on the verge of breaking down completely. It takes the interruption of a couple of Slytherins to break her out of her depression.   
**Warnings (if applicable) - **none**  
Length (if applicable) - **75300 words**   
Author's notes – **I have to dedicate this story to GrrArrg. She has helped me from beginning to end on this fic and is responsible for the fluff and smut, while threatening to kick my ass and nagging me to finish this story.

* * *

Hermione walked into the garage and her eyes lit upon her father's beloved motorbike. A 1953 Baby Blue Triumph 3TA that he lovingly restored from rubbish. She trailed her fingers over the worn leather seat and smiled. She rode with her father for ages and she loved the bike nearly as much as he. Patrick Granger taught her on this bike, much to her mother's dismay and amusement.

"You are going to turn her into a biker mama," Diane Granger would tell her husband jokingly.

Now, to look at 'Swotty, Spotty Hermione Granger' (yes, she knew all the horrible nicknames that floated around Hogwarts behind her back) one would never think that every warm Sunday evening available she donned jeans, heavy dragon-hide boots she found a year ago in Diagon Alley, and an old worn leather jacket that was once her mother's; all this to go riding with her father.

Hermione looked down sadly. Now, three years out of Hogwarts she was alone in her family's home. Her parents to never return. Her father would never again tinker with his beloved toy. She would never ride with him again with the wind streaming through her hair as she clutched him from behind.

Ok, so her hair never steamed behind her, damn helmet laws anyway, but she dearly loved riding with her father and now…

Hermione looked up when a shadow fell across the bike.

As she spoke she looked back to the bike. "He loved this old thing," she said softly.

"My godson has one very much like it. Do you have a license?" Hermione nodded silently. "Would you be willing to take me for a ride?"

Hermione looked up in surprise. Austere Professor Severus Snape asking for a ride on a motorbike was something she couldn't fathom but then there were other surprising aspects about her old potions professor Hermione had uncovered since her graduation and subsequent work with the Order; work she now believed led to her parents' murder.

Hermione shrugged then dug the keys from her pocket. She really wasn't dressed appropriately for riding but then neither was Severus. "Leave the robe here Severus, wouldn't want it getting caught on anything."

He shrugged out of the heavy robe as Hermione retrieved her father's helmet. With a sigh she handed it over to the dark haired man she had come to regard as a friend. Severus took it but then looked mystified as to its purpose. Hermione shook her head before explaining. "You have to wear a helmet for safety-- it's the law, and I'm not having any more points put on my license because you won't wear one. I've already been caught speeding twice."****

Without a word he put the helmet on his head and after putting on her own helmet Hermione mounted the bike and slowly backed it out of the garage to the street. Hermione started the cycle and it thrummed obediently just like it always had when her father coaxed it to life. Severus mounted the bike behind her and she took off. She kept her speed just under the limit until she hit the motorway.

"Do you mind speed?" Hermione asked into her microphone.

"Well, I... no?" Severus replied uncertainly.

"Good"

Hermione ignored Severus's yelp of surprise as she opened the throttle and the bike took off. She felt part of her grief melting away with the speed of the bike and the power of the engine between her legs. With every passing mile she felt a little lighter, a little freer. Until, she crashed back to earth.

"Hermione, should you be going this fast?"

Hermione looked down at the speedometer and saw that she was going nearly ninety . She backed off the throttle, exited the motorway, after a short distance she parked the bike outside a pub. Swan's End it was called, she stopped here with her father so many times it was like she arrived on autopilot. Hermione smiled a bit as Severus got off the bike and stood on wobbly legs. and Sshe led the way inside the darkened pub. where Tthey found an empty booth then and ordered drinks and a meal. Hermione took out a packet of cigarettes and lit one up, drawing deeply on the nicotine filled fag.

"Filthy habit that is," Severus said lightly as he took a packet out of his coat pocket and proceeded to light up.

Hermione exhaled in a thin stream and smiled slightly. "I know, but it seems to be the one of the only things that calms me."

A little while later when their drinks had arrived Severus broached the subject that plagued his mind since he arrived at her parent's house. "Your friends miss you," he began, "they worry about you staying at your parents home alone."

Hermione sighed and looked into the amber liquid in her glass. Not wanting to talk about returning to the Order headquarters at Grimmauld Place she took a sip of her shandy, savoring the refreshing mix of lager and lemonade. "I'm fine Severus. The wards around the house are strong."

"But not strong enough," Severus shot back angrily, "I was able to slip through and surprise you."

"Fine! I'll reset the wards and add a few more," Hermione said wearily.   
  
"That's not good enough, Hermione." Severus snorted.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"How can you say that Hermione?" Severus asked disbelievingly. "Your friends need you. More than you know. Yet, you have shut every one of them out. Why?"

"They just don't understand," she said hollowly. Her excuse sounded false even to herself. By now nearly every one of her friends had lost someone they were close to. "They have enough problems of their own, they don't need mine." She looked up sharply as Severus snorted and slammed his scotch down on the scarred table.

"Hermione, I'm surprised at you." The disappointment Hermione heard in Severus' voice cut her deeply and reminded her of the sneering potions master of her youth.

To Hermione's surprise she was hauled up off the bench and steered to the door. With a flick of his wand Patrick Granger's beloved Triumph had been reduced to a miniature and slipped into a pocket of Severus' coat. Before she could react Severus thrust a small object in her hand and she felt the familiar tug at her navel of a portkey.

When the world stopped spinning she was in a long gallery like space though this room was no art gallery. It was a dueling gallery evidenced by the variety of weapons displayed on the walls. On the opposite end of the gallery stood a figure swathed in a heavy black cloak and a silver mask concealed the identity of the person.

"Severus?" Hermione asked warily but to her surprise he was nowhere to be found.

Years of training kicked in and Hermione drew her wand from her sleeve. She held it loosely at her side as a hundred thoughts ran through her mind. If she just gave up here and now she would see her parents again, her pain would stop.

Her parents. She loved them so much. They meant the world to her and Death Eaters took them away, murdered them.

Her vision narrowed and before her stood one that cast the curse that killed her parents. A red haze bled across her vision. Seemingly of its own accord her wand raised pointing accusingly at the dark cloaked figure.

"You killed them," she said softly, and something inside her broke. "MURDERER!" She screamed. She threw her wand at the figure, and it tumbled end over end until in mid-flight it suddenly transfigured into a knife mid-flight. At the last moment the Death Eater called out a shield charm, the wand-turned-knife clattered to the ground.

Behind the mask Draco's eyes widened. 'What the bloody hell is she doing?' he thought furiously. Severus never mentioned that she would try to kill him. When he looked at the enraged witch he noticed her usually warm brown eyes were now a cold, inky black, she seemed to riserose from the ground, her feet were no longer touching the ground tiled floor and her body seemed to crackled with energy. His attention was caught when the knife he had blocked at the last moment began to slowly turn on the ground then, as it spun faster, rise into the air. That was his mistake, to let his attention wander, because he never saw the flick of her hand as a curse threw him off his feet and into the wall.

Before he could lift himself from the floor or even gather his wits enough to open his eyes he felt and heard a repeated thudding into the wall very near him. When he opened his eyes the last sword was still quivering where it had embedded into the wall next to his ear. A virtual cage of sharp, large, antique swords surrounded him. Draco rolled his eyes to the heavens knowing that his ancestors were looking down on him and shaking their heads at the folly of the last heir of the Malfoy line.

He shook his head dazedly and his eyes widened as she drifted toward him on a current of her power. She looked nearly demonic with her pupil-less eyes and crackling energy. She was both frightening and glorious in her rage and power like a dark goddess from a bygone age full of rage and raw power. A goddess to feared and worshipped if he dared.

He was pulled from his thoughts when with a flick if her hand Draco felt a sting across his arm. His hand immediately went to the site and when he pulled his hand away it was wet with blood. Draco pushed the mask off his face and it fell to the floor with a clatter. He took two strides to where Hermione Granger, bane of his Hogwarts years, stood came to a halt and smacked her. He immediately regretted his action when he was flung into the wall again. In that moment he knew he was going to die--he saw it in her eyes.

Then she looked at him crumpled on the floor his face twisted in a grimace of pain. For a moment she liked it, she savored it. Then she saw whom she had been pummeling, toying with, wanted to kill and was nearly ill. Her friend, Draco Malfoy was her victim. Her eyes softened then her feet touched the ground but couldn't support her. She slowly sank to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Her shoulders began to quake with silent sobs.

Ignoring the ache in his back Draco scooted across the floor and gathered her in his arms. He let the woman, who he had formerly thought of as nothing more than a pestilence,pestilence clutch his robes and cry piteously until she could cry no more.

Neither noticed another presence materialize into the room. With a startled gasp Severus took in the blood stained and sword-laden wall then the two figures huddled together on the far end of the gallery. His eyes widened further when he saw a knife on the floor quiver for a moment then become a wand. He turned his startled gaze to Draco, who had looked up and noticed his old mentor, his godfather, standing there. When Severus took a step toward them Draco shook his head. With his eyes and a bit of legilimency, he asked Severus to leave them alone a bit longer. With an understanding nod Severus disapparated silently.

Draco held Hermione in his arms while she cried through her grief for her parents. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them, Granger."

Hermione nodded silently. She knew that Draco and Severus were in another raiding party that daythe day it happened. They hadn't even known that the attack was going to happen. From the information they could glean from other Death Eaters they established that Crabbe and Goyle took it upon themselves to attack the Grangers. They felt that Hermione needed to pay for constantly showing up Draco, their friend and hero. Her perfect grades, her perfect friends, her perfect Ministry job were their reasons for attacking and murdering her parents.

The one thing that Severus and Draco left out of the report that Hermione read was that Voldemort, after punishing the two bumbling Death Eaters for acting with out his knowledge, rewarded Crabbe and Goyle for dealing a devastating blow to the shining star among mudbloods.

She was pulled out of her reverie when Draco pulled her to her feet. He draped an arm across her shoulders and steered her from the room pausing only to summon her wand, which he placed in her hand as he led her into a long corridor. She was surprisingly silent as he escorted her further on and stopped in front of a white painted door.

For the first time she looked up at him confused. "I am sure you are tired Hermione. I'll come and wake you when it is time for dinner." He explained as he opened the door to reveal a bedroom. The large room was sumptuous in its decoration. Shades of tan and camel with highlights of teal made the room warm and inviting.

The large bed with its cream velvet hangings and soft teal coverlet looked most inviting of all. With out a thought to her clothes or shoes Hermione climbed onto the bed and fell asleep almost the instant that her head hit the pillow. Draco shook his head and crossed the room he pulled her beat up dragon hide boots from her feet, letting each one fall to the rug with a soft thud. With a flick of his wand he transfigured her shirt into a soft nightgown that fell to her knees and vanished the restrictive denims. He covered her with a chenille throw and made his way silently from the room looking back at her one last time before shutting the door behind him.

He strode across his room and sat heavily in an old leather armchair. The manor was full of guest rooms but he brought her to the family wing. She was there in the next room, the room reserved to for the mistress of the Manor, destined for his wife. Why had he brought Hermione **there** of all places?

Draco took over the master's suite the summer before seventh year. His father was still in Azkaban and his mother left as soon as he was on the Hogwarts Express for one of their summer homes; he believed she was currently in Barbados. He was never sure of his mother's whereabouts because she would move on with the slightest fit of fancy. Monte Carlo, Crete, and Hong Kong were just a few of her stops thus far. His mother would certainly have been furious if she knew that a mudblo--- a muggleborn was currently sleeping in what was once her sanctuary.

Beautiful, intelligent, and annoying Hermione. Barely more than four years ago he would have been aghast if someone told him that he would be fighting against Voldemort, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and have a tenuous friendship with the boy-who-refused-to-die. Now, he had the girl who he had constantly blamed his failures on, the girl he had fantasized about for years, in the next room.

What did he feel for her now? He didn't know. Since graduating Hogwarts and watching her work with Severus a grudging respect began to form. She was smart, conscientious, graceful… what the bloody hell was he doing listing her traits as if… as if what? He liked her.Did he like her? Sure he did. Did he lo… He wasn't even going to go there. Though for some reason he felt his heart tug at the memory of her sobbing in his arms. Her grief had led her to almost kill him. Her rage was dangerous.

He could help her with that; give her rage the true outlet it needed. He could give her Crabbe and Goyle.

* * *

Hermione woke slowly and stretched for a moment contentedly before the memories of the afternoon's events rushed back to her. Bloody Merlin on a stick, she had almost killed Dr-- Malfoy. She sat bolt upright and looked wildly around. Where the fuck was she? No sooner than the thought ran through her mind Malfoy sauntered into the room without so much as a knock. He came, not by the hall door that she remembered coming through earlier but by another door along one of the walls.

"Where—" She was cut off when Malfoy held up a single hand.

"Granger, you are in my mother's room in Malfoy Manor. And, I am sure your next question will be what has become of your clothes. Transfigured and vanished." He stalled another protest by forging on. "Don't worry I didn't violate your modesty, Granger. In the wardrobe are some clothes they should fit. If not, I know first hand how good you are with a wand and without." Draco Malfoy then turned and left the room the way he had come.

'How odd was that?' was Hermione's only thought.

Hermione walked to the wardrobe and looked at the clothes. As she reached out to remove a set of robes from the rod, she gasped as she realized the totality of what had occurred she had almost killed Malfoy. Her rage over took her control and her magic had gone wild. Every spell she had cast was unaided by wand or incantation, fueled by pure emotion. If he hadn't revealed himself at the last moment …

Hermione covered her face with her hands. It was almost unimaginable that she had that kind of power, that much darkness inside her. It terrified her to think about what she had done with that power. She didn't want to lose control again. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

Hermione was surprised that Draco apparently tucked her into his mother's bed, which she surmised was next door to his room. She was doubly surprised that after her attack he was willing to have her this close, too close in her estimation. It would be better if she just left.

Hermione transfigured a set of robes into a jumper and jeans tugged the garments on and shoved her feet into her boots after tucking her wand in her back pocket. Somehow she got through the house and outside. She silently stole across the moonlit lawns to the garage, hoping that Severus stashed her father's Triumph there. She didn't find the Triumph but the motorbike waiting there was gorgeous. She had found a pristine 1959 Norton Dominator 88. In the dimly lit garage it gleamed darkly with black paint and shiny silver chrome. She started toward the bike and drew her wand. Who needed a key when you had magic?

Hermione was no more than two steps from the motorbike when a heavy hand clamped down on her arm then she was propelled backward into a wall. She was nose to nose with an irate Draco Malfoy.

"First, you try to kill me," he growled, his face mere inches from hers, "I can forgive that but now you repay me by trying to steal my motorbike? Is that how Gryffindors repay a kindness?"

Hermione didn't know what she intended to say but what came out of her mouth surprised them both. "I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you again, Draco. If I lost control again and hurt you," she drew in a ragged breath as tears threatened to fall again, "I had to get away. I would have apparated but--"

"You don't trust your magic." Draco finished for her, his voice was low and hard.

For oOne moment Hermione was afraid that Draco was on the verge of violence, the next his lips crashed to hers in a fierce kiss. As fast as the kiss started it was over and Draco stepped away putting space between them, like a wall suddenly slammed slamming into place.

"Please come back inside," he asked softly without looking at her. "I have an offer to make you."

Hermione took a last longing look at Draco's Dominator when realization dawned on her. "You are Severus' godson." The motorbike did look somewhat like her father's Triumph.

"Yes," he said confused at the change of topic.

"I never knew," she said thoughtfully, .another mystery solved about the two most enigmatic men she knew.

Draco said nothing in return and turned away, leading the way back to the house. There was nothing Hermione could do but follow. In retrospect, she could have apparated, and she did think about doing just that for a moment or two . In the end shebut her insecurity forced her to followed where Draco led. She trusted him, didn't she? The farther she walked into the house the more ominous Hermione felt

"Draco?" she began.

"Just wait Hermione." Draco said softly as if he was reigning in his emotions, which she supposed he was especially after her actions of the previous day. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly crashed into Draco when he stopped abruptly. Luckily he caught her by the arms before she landed flat on her arse.

His voice was soft when he spoke to her again. "Hermione, if you could have your revenge on Crabbe and Goyle would you take it?"

Hermione hesitated. "I—I don't know."

Draco walked away slightly and then leaned against a set of doors. He fixed his every present smirk on his face. "Wow! Hermione Granger doesn't know. I never thought I'd live to see the day." He said sarcastically. "Inside this room they are waiting for your judgment. What ever you decide stays here. Anything that's left I'll take care of."

"They who?" Hermione was mystified as to whom Draco was referring.

"You know who, Hermione." Draco replied roughly. Hermione She was silent for so long Draco prompted her, "They are waiting for you. Hermione."

"I don't th— M—My parents—" Hermione couldn't seem to get the words out.

"—Were muggles." Draco finished for her. "They never had a chance against two Death Eaters. You do." Draco paused and took a deep breath and pushed off the wall to take her hands. "This is your opportunity to be judge and jury. Executioner, if you wish. Your grief and these feelings of helplessness are isolating you from every one who loves and cares for you. Not to mention that if the new minister didn't hold you highly in his esteem you would be out of a job. Your seclusion makes you an easier target for the Dark Lord. Putting yourself in danger is no way to honor your parents. Taking charge of your life, is." Draco took her face in his hands and kissed her lips lightly. "I'll come back in an hour."

Hermione watched as he turned and walked back the way they came. Hermione looked at the doors again lost in thought.

Her parent's honor, now that made her think. What would her parents want her to do? Would they want her vengeance? No, probably not. Hermione and her mother had once discussed this very idea when discussing a recent bid to bring back the death penalty in Britain.

"In the end, Hermione, cold-blooded vengeance as a means for personal satisfaction makes you no better than the criminal who hurt you in the first place. Justice is better served on the cold hard plate of society's conscience." Diane Granger told her poetically.

Remembering her mother's words, Hermione decided that she would find her satisfaction in whatever **just** punishment the Wizenmagot saw fit to bestow on them.

Years in Dumbledore's Army had trained her to be a nearly expert dueler. She crouched down and opened the door. She called out two stunning charms and knew her aim was true when she saw the two dark hulking forms crumple to the floor. She used a binding charm to tie the two men in thick ropes.

For one long moment Hermione contemplated killing them right there. He could taste it feel their lives in her hands. But in the end her conscience and her mother's words forced her to cross to the floo and make several calls, the last to Harry.

"Hey Hermione, what's up at 1:30am?" he asked in his good-natured way when she finally found him at Luna's Manchester apartment.

"Harry, I need you to get to the Ministry."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I am bringing in Crabbe and Goyle."

Harry didn't need to ask why. "How? Hermione, how did you get them?"

"A pure white ferret gave them to me." Hermione said shortly, not wanting to go into details over the floo.

"He did?" Harry said a little incredulously.

"Yes. Get there Harry, I'm coming now before I end up killing them. I really do not want their blood on my hands" Hermione said softly then closed the floo connection to Harry. She took another handful of floo powder. "Department of Aurors, Ministry of Magic."

Hermione levitated each bound man into the crackling fire emerald flames and then reignited the floo one last time to bring herself through.

Hermione arrived back at the manor to find an agitated Draco pacing the room she left almost two hours before. His grey eyes sparkled for a moment with unshed tears before she was swept into a bone crushing hug of the sort she had come to expect from Harry or Ron. Hermione looked up when she heard an amused snort come from the corner of the room. Severus Snape stood there with an uncharacteristic grin on his usually severe face.

"Thank Merlin, you're safe," Draco murmured into her hair.

"Of course I am," Hermione said shortly, "Did you really think those two oafs could get the better of the smartest girl Hogwarts has ever seen?"

"Of course not," Draco said with a small smile.

"Draco could I ask you something?" when he acquiesced she hurried on, "Why Draco? Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't stand aside and watch you destroy yourself anymore," Draco said shortly. "You were killing your self from the inside out, with your grief, your helplessness, your resignation. I had to do something."

"But why Draco," Hermione pressed, "you are Draco Malfoy; you never cared two whit's for me before. I admit that people can change but why? Why would you go to such lengths for me?"

Draco shook his head almost sadly and suddenly rushed from the room mumbling something about house elves and know-it-all witches. Hermione looked to Severus in confusion.

"Hermione Granger, I have never known you to be so blind to that which is right before you."

"Severus, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Weasley must have rubbed off on you finally," he replied, "since you are blind to it, I shall tell you. Draco loves you. He has loved you for a very long time. He would come to my office and tell me about you, everything you did that annoyed him that day. He was half in love with you since the Yule Ball you attended with Viktor Krum, though he would never admit to that."

"I'm sorry Severus, I have to go find him." Hermione said softly as the gravity of what he told her hit her full on.

Severus gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I would have been disappointed if you didn't."

Hermione wasn't sure where to go to find Draco but some instinct pulled her outside. She found him, finally, in the center of a hedge maze. The moon bathed him in an ethereal light as he sat on a stone bench, his elbows resting on his knees. She watched him stare pensively at his clasped hands. She wondered what made the cruel boy change into thebecome the caring man he was today. When did he develop and that he had feelings for her, the girl he seemed to despise for six years until they formed a tenuous friendship through the Order?. She felt nothing for him but loathing toward him for so long. She just now realized that he was possibly just as important to her as Harry or Ron waswere. More so? The revelation surprised her. Hermione was suddenly aware of grey eyes contemplating her presence.

Hermione crossed to Draco and sat down next to him when he slid over and made room for her. Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand lightly. When she pulled her hand away his hand covered hers, holding on. They sat in silence for a while until Draco broke the silence of the night.

"What did you do to them?" he asked.

"Stupefied and bound them. Then took them to the Ministry of Magic to let Harry and the rest of the Aurors deal with them," Hermione replied.

"Why didn't you kill them?" Draco was surprised at her mercy. He didn't know if he would have had her restraint if someone he truly cared about was murdered.

"An eye for an eye doesn't kill the pain, Draco. Revenge isn't the answer, time and healing are." Hermione drew in a breath as another reason dawned on her. "I didn't want you or anyone else to look at me and see a killer, a murderer."

"Hermione, I wouldn—"

She cut him off with a simple wave of her hand. "I only want you to see me as what I am. A person, an equal, a woman…" she trailed off. She definitely said more than intended.

"Ever since fourth year I saw you as a woman, a very desirable woman. Seeing you as an equal came later, when I saw the work you did with the Order, how you went out on mission after mission and always came back." Draco sighed again. "I know you'd never ask but when I was faced with getting the Dark Mark I found my self appalled at the thought of being seen as a Death Eater and a murderer. I didn't want to be a villain in your eyes, like you see my father, so I went to Dumbledore and joined the Order."

"When you showed up at that first Order meeting I was shocked but right then you stopped being the villain. I know that you are nothing like your father, Draco. Every sacrifice you have made so far has been selfless and heroic. Besides would your father have given over his boyhood friends to save someone's sanity?"

Draco smiled and shook his head. "I just couldn't stand to see you get hurt again," he closed his eyes and let out a shaky guilt ridden breath, "if I could have prevented their deaths—"

"Draco, stop. I know." Hermione puts her hand over his clasped ones, "You'll never know how much this meant to me, how much it does mean."

Draco smiled and then remembered what Severus gave him while they were trying to figure out what happened to Hermione. Standing up he dugigs deeply into a pocket of his robes and then placeds the small object in Hermione's her hands.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she smiled when she realized what it was, her father's Triumph though, still miniaturized from Severus' shrinking spell. For the first time, the sight of it does not reduce her to tears. Her smile wideneds as the memories filter through her mind as. sShe rauns a finger over the tiny seat.

"Want to go for a ride?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at Draco and nodded with a smile, "but on your Dominator with you."

"Well come on then," he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the bench. He didn't let go as they made their way out of the hedge maze and over the grounds to the garage.

Hermione let go as the Dominator was bathed in bright light. It gleamed bright, bold, and mean. She looked it over admiringly from headlight to tailpipe then she looked over her shoulder and let her gaze travel over Draco, who transfigured his robes into black jeans, a soft green jumper and a dragon hide jacket. She couldn't help but lick her lips.

Draco laughed at her obvious admiration and couldn't help but tease, "So, Hermione is it me or the bike you're lusting after?" Hermione blushed and looked away causing Draco to laugh and quip, "I knew it was the bike."

He took two helmets off a rack on the back wall and handed one to her. Then he handed the keys of the Dominator to her. She looked at him quizzically for a moment then nearly ran to the bike and climbed on asking saucily, "Are you coming?"

He laughed and put his helmet on as he climbed on behind her. He wrapped his arms around her as she put her helmet on, started the motor and slowly pulled out of the garage.

She drove out of the grounds and onto the deserted country road, trying to concentrate on the road and not on the strong body pressed into her back or the warm arms wrapped around her. Her breath quickened as she felt his hands travel down to her thighs, and she felt a rush of butterflies beginning in the base of her stomach from the combination of the powerful machine between her legs and obvious erection of the man pressed against her.

'Being this close to her is torture,' he thought as he tried to adjust himself away from her warm backside. He didn't want her to think he was a pervert after all. But he couldn't take much more, if this went on much longer he was going to have wet, sticky mess to clean up. He wouldn't say anything for a couple of reasons. One, the embarrassment factor and two, he wanted her to enjoy the ride as long as she wanted. He'd just grin and bear it. He could think of worse things to be doing than to be pressed close to a woman driving a motorbike across the moonlit countryside like another hellish dinner engagement with insipid Pansy Parkinson..

She turned the bike back towards the manor; her heart was pounding in time with the throbbing between her legs. She had to get back; she did not want to have to explain that they crashed because she was on the verge of an orgasm. She couldn't help but wonder if he had any idea of the effect he was having on her?

He was surprised when she turned back toward home. That thought surprised him, he had never thought of the Manor as home, until now. He wanted Hermione there with him. As soon as the war was over-- best not think of the future until they knew if they were going to live through it. He was jolted back to the present when she skidded the bike to a halt outside the garage and turned off the engine. She practically leaped off the bike making him nearly groan aloud as her backside ground against him.

Draco lifted an eyebrow at Hermione's sudden need to be away from the bike. She breath was heavy and her cheeks were flush from more than the wind. He sat there and smirked at her, "Problem Hermione?"

"No... I... It's..." she turned and looked at him, "I'm fine." Her voice was shaking slightly.

If she was feeling anything like he was, she was more than just fine. He got off the bike and walked up to her. He trailed his fingers over her cheek, across her lips, down her neck, and over her shoulder. "That's good," his voice was soft and husky.

Hermione drew in a long shaky breath and looked up into his eyes. Her eyes widened at the passion she saw in their stormy depths and she closed the gap between them, tilting her head she placed the softest of kisses on his mouth. Her arms came up around his neck and she gently raked her nails through the back of his hair, and she realized that for the first time since her parents' death, she wasn't angry, scared, or sad. She felt safe, warm and--loved?

He buried his hands in her tumble of curls and deepened her kiss, pouring everything he couldn't say into it, every promise he wanted to make, every desire he was afraid to express. He couldn't think of the future or the past just now. Now, it was all about the girl in his arms. He kissed and nibbled at her throat afraid to pull away and see that it was all a dream. He couldn't help the murmur that escaped his lips. "Love you."

She gasped, half at the sensation of having her throat kissed, which was driving her wild, and half because of what she just heard him say. She pulled him closer to her, gently kissing her way up his throat to his ear she whispered, "I love you too."

He couldn't believe his ears. She loved him? He pulled back and searched her eyes for the deceit, he didn't find lies, and only truth shined in her passion darkened eyes. He took her mouth again in a fierce kiss. She loved him! He swept her up into his arms and nearly ran across the lawn to the house. "Hermione stop me now if you don't want this." Draco's voice was ragged, as he stopped outside his room.

"I want this Draco, I want you," she said breathlessly.

The lovers never noticed a smug Severus Snape melt back into the shadows of the hallway.

Draco pushed the door open and carried her across the room. He never imagined that he would have her here like this. His mind was still reeling. She loved him!

They slowly undressed each other and Draco gazed down at her. He dreamed of this night and was determined to make it everything they both had ever wanted. He was almost afraid to touch her. It seemed as if to finally touch her like he had fantasizedas he had only in fantasy would destroy the dream and he would wake up alone again.

She reached out a trembling hand and ever so lightly traced a path from his jaw line, gently scraping scraped her nails down his throat and across his chest, taking in the sight of the slim, toned body and looking up into his eyes, giving him a small smile to hide her nervousness.

He couldn't hold himself back any more.He brushed his hands softly over her skin and placed soft kisses along the path his fingertips took. He felt her shiver under the feather light caress. Draco gave a yelp of surprise when Hermione took his hand and pushed him backwards onto the bed. She crawled on to the bed and settled next to him, and gently brushed her lips across his then deepening the kiss as she ran her hands up and down his spine, causing him to shiver. His hand went over her hip and brushed over her curls. He was rewarded when she shifted slightly. He slipped a finger inside her and found her wet and ready for him.

"Excited are we?" he asked mischievously.

"Yes," she gasped, as her head fell back, and her nails sunk deeper into his back.

Draco groaned then swiped his thumb over her clit as he pressed his fingers deeper within her and setting a slow easy pace. "What do you want Hermione?"

She took a shaky breath and pulled his head down to whisper in his ear, "You. All of you."

She licked up the side of his neck then tugged on his earlobe with her teeth. He nearly groaned, he couldn't hold back. He rolled over onto his back and pulled her over him. She kissed him softly on the lips, kissed down his throat to his chest. She let her tongue slide over his flat nipples and paused to placing place a few tender kisses over the gash on his arm that she inflictedwas a harsh reminder of their duel. Then she continued her journey downwards to kiss his stomach and hips.

"Hermione, please. I can't hold on-"

"Shh," she whispered into his skin, as she kissed her way down the outside of one thigh and up the inside of the other until she was directly in front of his swollen cock. She raised her eyes to him "What do YOU want Draco?"

"Merlin, anything..." he gasped.

"Merlin has nothing to do with this, love." Hermione replied saucily.

She smiled up at him as she gently ran her tongue up the underside of his erection, swirling it around the head, before sucking it into her mouth, taking it all in. His hands tangled in her hair gathering it in his hand so he could watch. Her mouth was warm and wet over him and her tongue traced intricate patterns over his skin. The sight of her engulfing him over and over nearly sent him over the edge.

"Hermione no more, or I'll be no use to you." Draco said raggedly.

She smiled at him and climbed slowly back up his body before positioning herself over his shaft, she leant forward and kissed him deeply, nipping his tongue with her teeth.

"Gods, woman, you are going to be the death of me," he told her as took her hips into his hands and thrust up.

She cried out his name half from surprise, half from the sensation, but she pulled herself together and began to slide herself back and forth on him, reveling in the sensation of being completely filled. She gripped him within her and he began to match her movements as she moved faster over him, seeking her release. She felt herself being pulled over the edge and cried out his name again as she felt her muscles pulsing around him. When he felt the first ripples of her muscles around him he finally let go of the fierce hold he had on his control and spilled inside her. She fell forward, rolling off of him, her legs shaking with the after effects of so much use. She turned her head to look at him.

Draco felt suddenly bereft. He rolled over and gathered her into his arms and kissed her. "You are so beautiful."

Hermione looked deep into his eyes and whispered, "I love you Draco Malfoy. Thank you for giving me back my life."

* * *

Weeks later Hermione and Draco were standing in the sitting room of number twelve Grimmauld Place saying goodbye. Hermione was minutes away from port-keying to Hogwarts.

The past weeks had been idyllic for them. Long walks over the Malfoy estate and even longer rides on their motorbikes filled their days. and Ttheir nights were filled with night after night of passionate and intimate moments.

"Draco, stay safe all right?" Hermione said softly into his neck as she clutched him to her.

"You know I will," He murmured into her hair. Draco gasped as a searing pain radiated from the mark on his forearm.

"He's calling you, isn't he?" her voice wavered with unshed tears.

Draco nodded as the burning increased.

"Go then. I expect to see you when it's over. Don't you die on me, Draco Malfoy." Hermione said as tears spilled down her cheeks and she crushed her mouth to his. She pulled away and took a last look at him. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, Hermione." He said as he touched his wand to the Dark Mmark and disappeared.

Two sets of strong arms enveloped Hermione in tender hugs. Harry and Ron, always there when she needed them.

"It will be ok Hermione." Harry said. "He'll be waiting for you when it's all over."

"Yeah, he could never have the decency to kick off and give me the chance of making you mine." Ron said humorously knowing full well that she thought of him like a brother.

They always knew the right things to say to cheer her up. Arm in arm they made their way to the kitchen the only room in the house large enough for everyone that was using the port key to the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

* * *

Months later Hermione was exhausted but she wouldn't rest until she found him. Bruised and bloody, she walked on aching feet as she checked body after body strewn across the once lush lawns of Hogwarts. The clouds moved away from the sun bathing the macabre battlefield in bright sunshine. Hermione rose from the body of Ernie Macmillan and stretched her back. Her eyes roamed the landscape and caught on a shock of white blonde hair.

She choked back a sob and raced across the expanse. It couldn't be. 'Dear Merlin,' she begged silently, 'please, not Draco.' Slowly she knelt on the grass blood soaking the knees of her denims and she rolled the body over.

"Hermione."

She opened her eyes and looked into the dead eyes of Lucius Malfoy. She buried her head into her hands and sobbed. She couldn't take looking at another body, another set of dead eyes, another friend lost forever. She screamed as a set of hands pulled her up and she was pressed against a warm male torso.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione."

She pulled back a little and looked up. Her eyes feasted on the most wonderful sight she had ever seen. Warm grey eyes looked back at her.

"Marry me, Hermione?"

"Gods, yes , Draco."

* * *

Author's Endnotes:   
  
A shandy in England is a mixed drink. Made with beer, a good lager is preferable and lemonade, not lemonade as we in the states know it but fizzy lemonade. That is the only real way to describe it. It is sort of like Sprite or 7up but tastes like lemonade. You'll just have to take a flight and visit, go to a pub and order a shandy. They really are good. I know it doesn't sound very yummy but trust me, they are.


End file.
